


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #14 Wind

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [15]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cliffhangers, Drabble, F/M, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black*Star's head is full of air.  But even he should have a clue by this point.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #14 Wind

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #14 Wind  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Black*Star, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), KidxMaka,  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 195  


\-------------------------------------  


Black*Star feels like there must be even more air in his head than usual. How else could he think that Kid and Maka are getting married?

He must’ve trained too hard or be in a coma or something. That’s the only thing that makes sense.

He says as much to Tsubaki but she just sighs and tells him this story about stars and skies and he already knew he was the biggest star thank-you-very-much.

“Black*Star! How many times do I have to tell you?” Tsubaki scolds. “They’re destined to be together!”

He laughs. “Silly, Tsubaki. The only destined thing is that I will surpass all of the gods!”

“Black*Star!”

“Hahaha! Someone as big as me knows that you’re just being silly!”

Tsubaki groans but before she can try for the tenth time to explain things a gust of wind hits her from the force of their front door being knocked down.

The both stare in surprise at an out of breath Death Scythe.

“Where is she?” he demands. “Where’s my daughter?”

“She’s not here!” Black*Star exclaims. “Haha! But I can give you an autograph!”

Death Scythe falls to the ground. “She’s gone. Maka is gone.”

 

 


End file.
